Top 10 Dog Breeds that Have the Cutest Puppies
Top 10 Dog Breeds that Have the Cutest Puppies is a MsMojo video. Transcript Even in the animal kingdom, some newborns have a face only a mother could love, but these pups are pretty much guaranteed to be adorable! Welcome to MsMojo and today we’ll be counting down our picks for the top 10 dog breeds that have the cutest puppies. For this list, we're being a bit shallow and are picking breeds solely based on the cute factor of their pups. Some of them might be a handful to raise or live with, but that's okay because - “ohmygod just look at them!” #10: German Shepherd Strikingly handsome, confident and composed as an adult, the German Shepherd Dog- as it's officially known - is downright adorable as a pup. While it’s tough to imagine these little furballs growing up to be canine law enforcement agents, the image of one in a police hat ispretty cute. Roughly 15,000 registered purebred German Shepherds are born each year in Germany alone. Around the world, they can be found in a range of colors including mixes of black, tan, white, red, blue, grey, or even a “panda” pattern. As a bonus, GSDs are hyper intelligent, and have the potential to learn most tricks within the first five tries. They even have their own sport: Schutzhund. #9: Newfoundland Much like the friendly, good-natured people of their namesake province, these dogs are known to be hard working, people-loving, and a bit messy when drinking. The pups are bigger eaters than their Labrador cousins, but adult Newfoundland dogs actually eat less than full grown Labs. In addition to the Labrador, this dog is also thought to share ancestry with the ancient Viking Bear Dog or even the Tibetan Mastiff. But based on their cuteness as babies… we equally suspect a relationship to Teddy Ruxpin or Winnie the Pooh. Allegedly tough to train and even a bit rowdy, it seems likely that however much trouble they give you… you’ll be too smitten with that sweet little face to care. #8: French Bulldog Cuter, smaller, and less grumpy looking than their English cousins, the French Bulldog is not a pup to be ignored. Actually a dog of English heritage, the Bouledogue Francais began as a toy-sized variant of the English Bulldog and gained its name when it found an easily earned popularity across the channel. Known for its stocky build, bat-like ears, and droopy upper lip, the Frenchie is a playful, laid-back and loving little creature. They come in an array of colors - including brindle, white, fawn and black. Given their size, they are great dogs for apartment dwellers. Even as adults they are cuter than most puppies, but when they’re young… their cute factor is off the charts. #7: Chow Chow Ever wanted a baby lion only to have your landlord say no? A Chow Chow puppy might just be the answer. Strikingly beautiful, and found in various colors, the Chow hails from China and may be one of the oldest breeds around - potentially originating as far back as 3000 years ago. Nicknamed the “Songshi Quan”, which translates to “puffy-lion dog”, a newborn chow is an infinitely huggable furball… but also has its share of quirks. For one, it’s a tad introverted, often disliking dogs of the same gender, and tends to be territorial - although smooth-coated chows are usually more friendly with strangers. Regardless, with a little living teddy bear in your arms, you’ll likely overlook all bad behavior. #6: Dachshund Oftentimes, strange can be cute, and with their absurdly long bodies and stubby legs… these little hounds are adorably odd, particularly as puppies. Also known as a Doxie- or more casually - the Wiener Dog, Dachshunds can be found in all sorts of colors, with black and tan being the most common. They also come in smooth or short, wire, and longhair coats - meaning there’s a variety out there to suit most tastes. Although a little difficult to housebreak, and potentially annoyingly barky, Doxies are hopelessly devoted to their families and play well with older children. In all honesty though, the moment this little bundle of joy comes into your life, you won’t want to share it with your kids anyway. #5: Pomeranian Also called the Zwergspitz or the Loulou, and looking like a cloud, crossed with a cotton ball (with a little Ewok thrown in), the Pomeranian is a keen learner and loyal to the core. Although known for their tiny size- and thus, their huge cuteness- the Pomeranian is descended from much larger ancestors - Spitz dogs, which weigh closer to 30 pounds. Sometimes these old genes resurface, resulting in a “throwback pomeranian”, a pom pom substantially larger than their 3 to 7 pound average. Yes… that’s the ADULT weight range. At 8 weeks, a healthy pomeranian puppy can weigh as little as a pound. Is your heart melting at the mere thought of one yet? #4: Husky With its wolfish good looks, a full-grown Husky always has a certain air of distinction. In puppy form however, the Husky resembles Gizmo's first batch crossed with a cartoon. The breed's familiar wolf-like facial colorings- when miniaturized- give the pups a look of almost evil determination, which, combined with their hapless size, makes them absolutely precious. Although hard to housebreak, huskies make up for it with a natural playfulness - a trait they often carry from puppyhood to maturity. Quite frankly… they can be crazy energetic, so one shouldn’t be surprised to see a Husky puppy bouncing here, there and everywhere in search of adventure and mischievous fun. They may very well drive the family cat right out of town. #3: Bernese Mountain Dog A modern descendent of the Roman Molosser dog, the “Berner Sennenhund”, as it is known in German, is a complex breed. Despite their eventual massive size, these Swiss pups can be rather sensitive, prone to separation anxiety, and even intimidated by beards. Can you say “heartbreakingly shy”? At the same time, they’re equally known to love people, especially kids, and be a true friend until the end. Be warned, while they start out small, they grow fast, so cherish it while it lasts. Thankfully, if properly trained and socialized as a pup, the Bernese Mountain Dog never seems to become aware of its age, keeping a puppy-like attitude towards life for way longer than many other breeds. #2: Welsh Corgi “Cuteness” could and should be measured in units of corgi puppies because… well, just LOOK at them! Welsh for “dwarf dog”, Corgis come in two equally adorable variations - the Pembroke and the Cardigan. While the slightly larger and more colorful Cardigan is not without its fans, it's the Pembroke that tends to win the popular vote. The Pembroke has been a favorite of Queen Elizabeth II since she received a Corgi named Susan for her 18th birthday. In addition to being cute as button form birth right through their golden years, the breed is the subject of rather endearing folklore. According to legend, Corgis were the traditional steeds of woodland fairies, and were eventually introduced to humans as a gift. Before we unveil our top pick, here are a few honorable mentions. * Saint Bernard * Cavalier King Charles Spaniel * Shiba Inu #1: Golden Retriever Ah, the Golden Retriever... but which one? There are actually three main categories - British, American, and Canadian- and each one will melt your heart. Coming in shades from cream to gold, and even some reddish hues, a Golden Retriever is a friend for the whole family, not just the person that feeds it. Third in popularity in the US, at least one Golden has found a home in the White House - President Ford’s appropriately-named pet – Liberty. And why not? With their gooey good looks and smarts to match, a retriever can make any house a home. Loveable, trainable, and OH SO SOFT, a golden retriever puppy could melt a heart of stone. Category:Top 10 lists